1: Welcome to the ECEA!
This is the first session of the tabletop. This session introduces the first three of the four players in the game. It is also the first session in Pendington. Summary Petra , Ollie, and Ryhoki all go to the ECEA to get a job there. However, little did they know that they would all be working together! After exchanging names, they are given a briefing about the ECEA by Paul, one of the people of the orginization. The man explains about the current jobs that are avabile to them: taking care of the beedrill invading the farm, solving the mystery of why people are dissppearing, taking care of a venipede infestation in the desert, and taking care of any 'rats with wings' they encounter during either one of those. The group settles with the beedrill mission, and decides to seek out the catching route, rather than outright killing them. Before leaving, Paul gives them a coupon that can be used to get their first weapons. On their way to the weapons shop, they encounter a group of protestors who are trying to fight for the rights of pokemon. One of the protestors tries to use the skitty tail on Ollie's waist to prove that people do terrible things to pokemon, only to have Ryhoki explain that the protestor should research before presenting evidence. The group manages to grab a brochure before leaving for the shop. At the Ye Olde Stabee Shoppee, the shop owner helps them pick out their weapons and bags their purchases. When he bags Petra's item, it is revealed that he actually doesn't have a missing hand, despite the hook. When they leave the shop, Ollie realises that Ryhoki hasnt given his name, and gets the boy to do so. The rest of the shopping is done at the shopping mall. They decide to head to Jailbreakers for their pokeball needs, and then to the Pharmacy. During the shopping trip, Ryhoki merely tags along, as he did his shopping prior. When they are done, they find that the sun is setting, and decide to head to Melanie's house to crash for the night....but who's at the door? Full Log Narrator: So, each of you has sought out employment at the ECEA, for one reason or another. It is a fairly modern building in the outskirts of the city. The lobby is very large, with several large desks where others are collecting payment or asking for information. There are some large screens hanging from the ceiling with various job listings - EXTERMINATORS NEEDED - DISAPPEARANCES IN FOREST - etc. When you sign up for a job, the person behind the desk tells you that you will be assigned to work as part of a team for your first few jobs. After looking over your paperwork, they give you the number of a meeting room upstairs where you will meet your team and get briefed. So, at this point, you are either waiting in the room, or trying to find it. Good luck! Petra: After getting the piece of paper, Petra looks over it again to recall the room number...? Narrator: Room 204 Petra: '''Noting the number, she begins to head over, then..! She's trembling a little, only to stop and take a deep breath. She can do this. Just one step at a time... '''Narrator: How about everyone makes some perception checks? *Petra: 12 *Ryhoki: 8 *Ollie: 10 Narrator: The room is empty when Petra gets there. Some time later, Ollie finds the room. Ryhoki carries his bag of medicines and pokeballs up the flight of stairs. He glances at the door numbers on both sides until he comes across 204. Ollie peeks into the room. "Hello~" Narrator: Ryhoki can see someone peering into Room 204 from down the hall. Narrator: There is a table with chairs in the room. There is also a whiteboard on one wall. Narrator: (Q: are there white board markers?) Yes, a black one and a red one. Petra '''glances over at Ollie. She's sitting in one of the chairs in the room. She meekly manages to say a 'hello..?' back. '''Ollie: "Why aren't you a lovely little lady!" Ollie enters the room smiling and sits right next to Petra. Ryhoki walks towards the door at a brisk pace. He goes and checks the number again before walking in, giving a wave to the two occupants Petra: "H-huh?" She's a little taken off guard, but she settles down rather quickly. "....so you're....a member of the team they mentioned, right...?" She doesn't notice Ryhoki until shortly later, and returns the wave. Ollie: "I suppose so! Just trying to make some money ya know~" Ollie: "Oh hello sir~" Ollie throws a smile and a wave at the man waving at the door. Ryhoki gives Ollie a curt nod and a waves. He leans against the wall across from the whiteboard. He kept his back pack on and kept glancing between them and the door as casually as he could while waiting for a faculty member too show up. Ollie turns back to the girl, "I'm Oliver, but cha' can call me Ollie! So little miss what's your name?" Petra '''glances at Ryhoki for a moment more, but then turns her attention back to Ollie as he speaks. "My name..?" She looks down at her lap for a moment, seeming a little uneasy. "..P...Petra." She finally says, a small smile forming. "It's Petra..." '''Ryhoki '''smiles a bit upon learning that he wasn't the most shy person in the group. He decided it would be rude of him to butt in with his name, but he juggled around with the idea of including his last name or not. He had some problems with names, but he'd never met an Oliver or a Petra before and he tried to comit those to memory. '''Ollie: "Petra, huh? Well isn't that a cute name~" He give Petra a kind smile and then turns his attention to Ryhoki and cups is hands over his mouth as if calling at someone far away call "YOU ALL RIGHT WAY OVER THERE!?" Ollie gestures at the chairs. "There's plenty of room over here! Why don't cha' take a seat." Ryhoki raised an eyebrow and groaned to himself. He wasn't sure why he thought he'd get off without being hassled by an extrovert just because there was another quiet person. He shook his head a bit, "I prefer to stand, Oliver, but thanks for the gesture." Narrator: You hear someone fumbling with the doorknob before the door to the room opens, revealing a middle-aged man in a collared shirt and tie. He holds a stack of papers in one hand, and has a somewhat disgruntled look on his face. Closing the door behind him, he walks over to the side of the table by the whiteboard and puts his papers down. He looks at each of you for a moment, "So, I see you've been acquainted." Ryhoki nods to him, tries to look at the papers discreetly. Petra simply nods, unsure if it's best to speak up. Scary scary! Narrator: "I'm Paul Andersson. I'm here to give you a briefing about what this is all about, and help you pick your first job. Do you have any questions for me?" He recites, clearly having gone through this routine before. Ryhoki shakes head, thinking it'd be better to hear his schpeal before asking questions. Paul looks around, "No one? Alright..." Paul: "Here at the ECEA, we are dedicated to protecting and nurturing the environment... yadda yadda... So we'd expect you to act like someone who's representing that idea and the government, because this is a government organization. So don't go around littering or stealing candy from babies or anything." "You're on this team so we can make sure that you can do these jobs without screwing things up. If you complete a few jobs, you're free to split up or keep working together, whatever." Paul looks each of you over, "So... you're each new to this sort of thing, eh?" Petra nods a lot. "v-...very new." Ollie raises his hand. "I worked in a circus, does that count?" Ryhoki nods to Paul. Paul sighs, looking through the stack of papers, "Alright, let's see, what would folks of your... unique qualities... be able to deal with..." Paul: We've got some farmers who are having problems with beedrill, and some rumors that people have been disappearing into the forest. If you think you can handle more than that, we've got a venipede infestation in the desert, and could always use a hand taking care of those rats with wings you see flying around everywhere. But both Venipede and Spearow are known to be pretty aggressive, so it might be a bit much for your first job. Ryhoki: Uh, sir, I don't think we really have enough to go on with just that. I don't even know what kind of pokemon these two have. I have a magnemite, by the way. Petra winces a little at the way the man words their options. "R-right I mean.....we just met each other....I have a Venonat, if we're naming pokemon..I don't know if me or my pokemon could handle a mission out in the desert...." Paul: Well, if one interests you, you could ask me the details. I didn't want to bore you by talking about all of them all day. I don't think we have many jobs that utilize Magnemite's unique talents... though we can get you access to some basic weapons if you're going into dangerous territory. Ollie raises hand. Paul: Yeah? Ollie: "People are going missing in the forest?" Paul: It's just a rumor from some village. Apparently people have gone into the forest and not come back. But they wanted us to look into it, so we've gotta send somebody. Honestly they probably went on an unannounced camping trip or something. Ollie: "Shouldn't that be a job for like the police? or something?" Paul: Normally it would, but the residents suspect wild pokemon are involved. They think they were eaten by houndour, though none have been seen in the area for years. And dealing with wild pokemon tends to fall under our jurisdiction. So here we are. Ollie: "Aaah, okay~" Ryhoki: So, what exactly would we be doing? Wandering around until we found them or someone tells us they came back on their own?" Paul: Whatever makes the locals happy. If you can find them, great. If you can find out where they went or why, even better. You'd be surprised how reassured the people can be just to have someone looking into it. Intermission ~ OOC Comment Edition Levi '''used tail whip! rolling 1d20: 2 Imma just wag my butt and it not do anything '''Khis: x3 ohlala Levi: Meow~ ;3 ya like that? Khis: okay, so, I'll use steel wing (slap the booty): rolling 1d20: 20 WOOOOOOOOO E D.: magnamite are genderless right Khis: yeah, but they can still appriciate a booty E D.: mmhmm just cant be infatuated by it Full Log, Part 2: Narrator: '''So where we left off, Paul had just explained to our heroes why some job about people disappearing into a forest was with the ECEA. And also what the job might entail. '''Ryhoki: Hmm, houndour sounds like a big task if it's truely the cause. Could you tell us more about the other two? Paul: Let's see. There are some farmers who are having trouble with Beedrill. They raise combee for the honey, but sometimes Beedrill will attack the hives. Sometimes beedrill and combee populations will breed, which causes combee populations to get more aggressive... Not to mention the increased number of beedrill. They've been a pain in the butt ever since they appeared. They aren't native, you know. Petra: "so if we....catch them...then we would solve the problem, right..?" Ryhoki nods, thinking this sounds like a reasonable option, though he was most interested in the last option Paul: I suppose. There are a lot of them, though. Getting rid of the most powerful ones would probably help the farmers out for a while. It isn't a permanent solution to the problem though. Ollie: '''"Every little bit helps though right!?" '''Paul: Yeah, that's true. That's the idea behind these jobs anyway. Ryhoki turns to Ollie and Petra, "So, the venipedes are out by virtue of their habitat alone. My pokemon at least is immune to poison, so that would be a help for beedrills." Ollie: "It sounds like the most reasonable thing to do, Compared to getting lost in the woods and passing out in the desert." Ollie says leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. Ryhoki: Where are the farms, Mr. Andersson? Narrator: He tells you where the farms are relative to the city... which you will find out once I have a map to give you. Paul: '''Alright, any more questions? '''Petra shakes her head. "no, thank you......" Ryhoki: What sort of cash can we except if we're successful? Paul: You get a base payment for making the farmers happy, but you'll get a little extra for every weedle, kakuna, or beedrill you bring us, dead or alive. Ollie raises hand. Paul: Yes? Ollie: "Why do we need ta bring ya' them?" Paul: So we have proof of how many you got. You could bring us the heads or something instead, if it's too much to carry. Petra shudders at the comment. Ollie gives a look of disgust. "Oh...so how do we bring em back alive?" Ollie: "And not all decapatated.." Paul: Get some pokeballs, and catch 'em in those. You may need some extras, since they don't always work on wilds. Petra: "..o..ok." A sigh of relief. At least there was an alternative... Paul: We'll reimburse you for the pokeball that it comes in to a point, but with the failure rate of pokeballs it would probably be less profitable overall. Ryhoki: And just for curiosity's sake, what will you be doing with the caught pokemon? Paul: I don't exactly know what they do with 'em. Probably sell 'em or ship 'em back to Kanto. Ollie: "Ya could make em do neat aerial tricks~ have a little beedrill performance!" Ollie says twirling his finger in the air. Paul: Well, we're a bit busy here for that sort of thing, but it could work. In any case, Beedrill can be quite nasty. It wouldn't hurt to prepare yourselves. Paul shuffles through his pile of paper, pulling out three coupon-like pieces, and handing one to each of you. Ollie stares at it tilting it side to side. Ryhoki takes the coupon and immediatly flips it over to check if it has expired. Narrator: It's not expired. Ryhoki flips it back over to see what it is for. Paul: They're vouchers to the small arms store in town. Get something to defend yourselves with, eh? Ollie: "Oh' ~ do they got any full body armor suits? So the buggah's can't sting us?" Paul: You think I'd give anything that expensive to first-timers like yourselves? Sorry bub. Paul: If you get into real trouble, try playing dead. Ollie snickers. "I think it'd be too late to play dead if we're in trouble" Petra: "Ahaha, noted..." Petra plays around with the coupon in her cards. Paul '''ignores Ollie's comment. "So, if that's all, you folks can go off on your merry way." '''Ryhoki nods and places the paper in his pocket and begins walking toward the door. Ollie sits up in his chair and turns to Petra with a smile, "So ya ready to get those buggers?" Petra nods, slowly. "I..I think so..! I'm not sure how much of a fighter I'll be, but..." Ollie: "You'll be fine~" Olly stands up and stretches, "Let's go get some stuff so we can be prepared." Ryhoki headed down stairs into the lobby, then decided to hang back for a moment to walk with the other two. Petra: Another nod. Without much else to say, she follows the two~ Narrator: '''Alright. I assume our heroes go out into the city to prepare for their next job? '''Ollie headed downstairs waiting to make sure Petra was following. Petra: She's following! Narrator: As our heroes leave the ECEA HQ, they see a group of protesters gathered outside the building. Ryhoki tries to read any picket signs as they approach the group of protesters. Ollie scratches his head, "Now what's this commotion?" Petra keeps a little behind the two. Narrator: The sighs have various slogans; SAVE THE POKEMON - STOP POKEMON CRUELTY - POKEMON ARE PEOPLE TOO - etc. Ryhoki hums a little and begins going to walk around them. Narrator: '''One of the protesters breaks from the crowd, walking right up to your group. "Excuse me!" '''Ollie ries to walk by and is still glancing at the signs tilting his head. "Hello~" he says with some cheer. Ryhoki looks at the protester, prepares to say something but gets interupted by ollie and lets him do the talking. Narrator: The protester turns to Ollie, "Did you know that each day, countless pokemon are murdered for food, entertainment, or science?" Ollie exagerated "Nooo." Narrator: '''"We are an organization dedicated to fighting for pokemon everywhere." The protester digs through her pockets, and pulls out a few brochures, holding them out to you. '''Ollie glances down and takes the brochures. Narrator: However, she catches a glimpse of the fluffy tail hanging from Ollie's belt, dropping the rest of the brochures and gasping in shock and disgust Ryhoki takes the brochure and continues to walk to the store he's looking for, not too interested in the gasp Narrator: "How could you wear something so grotesque?! Especially in public! Don't you know that probably came from a real skitty?" Narrator: Please make a general or technology education check *Ryhoki: 22 *Petra: 7 *Ryhoki: 7 seems to have noticed something about the person's statement. Petra takes the time to grab a brochure too? Ryhoki brings a palm to his face as he stops walking. "Probably is a nice way of making blind guesses to convey your point. Please do some research before you try to use 'facts' as weapons." Narrator: The protester glares, snatching the extra brochures out of Ollie's hands and stomping back to her group. Ollie stares blankly at his hands. Narrator: you still have at least one brochure left. Petra takes a moment to take in what has happened. "....m....maybe we should get going." She says, glancing around. Ryhoki nods to petra and continues walking, looking very intently at the brochure to see if it had any typographical errors. Ollie looks back up and smiles, "Right, let's get supplies," Ollie begins to walk off but turns back to the protesters and yells "BEST OF LUCK TO YA~" Ollie waves the brouche in the air. Narrator: Now, which stores are you guys looking for? Ryhoki is completely broke apart from the coupon, so the weapon store. Ollie: (uh...well probably want some pokeballs, healing stuff either berries or potions and mayhapes weapons or defense stuff. I know i havn't bought anything yet sides for the fluffy tail) Narrator: Ok, let's do the weapon store first then. Ollie pulls out coupon to read it. Narrator: '''The coupon is for either a short range weapon, a small melee weapon, or a light shield. '''Ollie: "Hmm, so where is this store?~" Narrator: '''So, after wandering around you are eventually able to find Ye Olde Stabee Shoppee. The shopkeeper is an old man with a hook for a hand, and he greets you heartily, "AYE, G'afternoon!"He slams his hook hand down on the desk in welcome? '''Petra jumps! Ollie raises hand like a hook as well, "ARR! Good afta noon to ya too sir!" Ryhoki waves to the man, pulls out his coupon and hands it to him "What can we get with this, sir?" Narrator: "Aye, yer's frum the fancy govenment ey? Riiight this way." He walks you over to an aisle with a distinctive limp, "Anythin' from here t' the end thar~" Narrator: The aisle is stocked with various one-handed throwing or melee weapons, and a few light shields. Ollie looks at ALL the throwing items in awe. Ryhoki inspects the melee weapons with great scrutiny. Ollie picks up a random thing, "What are ThEEse?" Petra looks over the weapons cautiously. She....really never was one for weapons. But she had to protect herself... Narrator: Ollie picks up a pair of Chakram. Narrator: "Ar, those are ancient weapons. Ye can throw 'em like frisbees, just make sure ye don't slit yer own wrists when ye do!" Ollie eyes sparkle, "What other throwing things are here?" Narrator: "We've got some throwin' knives. Verra precise. Always a hit with the suave types." Narrator: "Ye got anything particular in mind?" Ollie puts finger to mouth and thinks, "Uh...somtin that can do a decent amount of damage that isn't too hard to use. And maybe sometin I could juggle later." Narrator: Ryhoki sees various types of one-handed melee weapons, including clubs, shortswords, and knives of various sizes. Ryhoki took particular notice of knives and daggers, as he often thought having one might make for an improvised scalpal. Narrator: "Well, I dun know much abut jugglin', but usually if folks juggle a weapon, it's knives." Ollie: "Well then got any throwing knives?" Narrator: "Sure weh do, right ova here~" He points some out to Ollie. Ollie picks up one of the knives and examines, looking at the handle and blade "Now, how many come in a set or are they all separate?" Ryhoki '''pointed at a small weapon without touching it, "What's this one made out of, may I ask?" '''Narrator: "Ye get six in one set, enough fer puttin between each of yer knuckles," he demonstrates, "Just don't lose 'em." He looks over at the weapon Ryhoki's speaking of, taking the knives back out from between his fingers, "Aye, ye've got a discerning eye, my friend! That one's stainless steel, right there." Ollie: "Neat~" Ollie glances around him lookin for Petra. Petra: She's kind just spacing out, unsure what to get...! Ollie walks over to Petra and waves his hand infront of her face, "Hey little miss, find anythin?" he says with a grin. Petra: "Not really.." She says, looking a little, well, lost! "I'm not really a fighter so...I really don't know what would work best for me.." Ollie: "Well you don't hafta fight! They probably got some sheilds and stuff. It's mostlykely better to get one of those anyhow~" Narrator: "Ah, the pacifist," the old man replies, "I think I have somethin' you could use!" He takes a shield off of the shelf; it seems like it was made to resemble a Shieldon's face. Narrator: '''"This can help keep the baddies off of ye, plus, if they get too close, ye can clobber 'em with it!" He holds the handle with both hands (or, a hand and hook) and swings at an imaginary foe. '''Petra: She nods, slowly. "that..might be best for me, then." She goes to try and take the shield off the shelf..! Narrator: '''You are now holding a light shield. '''Narrator: "It's also got these straps so ye can use it while keepin' yer hands free." Petra: She examines the shield, looking for the said straps..! "That'd be helpful..!" Narrator: "So, have ye all decided? Ollie nod and smiles, "I think I'll take these throwin knives~" Ryhoki shakes his head, "I'm still thinking... That knife is a bit heavy for my tastes." Narrator: "Well, ye take yer time, and I'll go ring up yer friend here." He gestures to Ollie as he walks toward the front of the store. Ollie follows with a smile. Narrator: '''The old man stands behind the register and holds his hand out for the coupon. '''Ryhoki looks for a simple dagger, preferably one he can hold discreetly. Ollie pulls out coupon and hands it to the man Narrator: There are varying sizes of knives, including foldable pocket-knives. Ryhoki '''would be interested in foldable knives '''Narrator: The old man rips up the coupon, throwing it into the trash. He puts the set of throwing knives into a bag, and throws in some plastic caps as well, "These are so ye don't kill yerself while yer learnin' to juggle." He winks. About how long would you like it to be while folded? Ollie grins a widely, "Thank ya sir!" Narrator: "Yer verra welcome!" Ryhoki: 5-6 inches? I'm mostly looking for anything consealable and metalic Narrator: '''You can find ones of that size. 5 inches long you could probably conceal in your hand while folded. '''Ryhoki picks one of those up and brings it to the counter Narrator: "Ahh, I'm glad to see ye found sometin'," He holds out his hand for the coupon. Ryhoki promptly places the coupon in his hand, then tests the hinge to make sure it wouldn't fall apart as soon as they walked out the door Narrator: The hinges seem secure. He rips the coupon up, and pulls out a bag, waiting for you to finish looking at it. Petra: As the two of them had gone up to the counter, Petra finally decides to head over as well, with both the shield and the coupon in her hands. Narrator: "Good choice. Thank ye~" He takes the hook off, revealing a perfectly-fine hand underneath, taking Petra's coupon and ripping it up like the others. Ryhoki places his weapon in his pocket and thanks the man as he walks out. Petra '''just. stares. Mouth agape. '''Narrator: The old man laughs, bagging Petra's shield for her. Petra carefully takes the bag, thanking him as well, and then decides to head out as well, looking around to make sure everyone's alltogether. Narrator: "Yer welcome!" he shouts, placing the hook over his left hand. Ollie waves and smiles at the old man "Good Day to you sir!" Narrator: "And ye too!" Now what do you do? Petra looks around, pondering what to do. They got weapons, right? What else was there..she looks over at her companions. "...w-we got weapons, right..is there anywhere else you'd like to go? I think I might have some funds left to get a few things..like pokeballs, for one..." Ollie: "Hmm, pokeballs sound like a good idea, if we wanna bring some back humainly...maybe something to help with any bumps and bruises too!" Ryhoki '''gestures to his pack, "I have 4 pokeballs ans 2 greatballs on me, but I'll tag along." he looks at ollie "And I have a medkit and 3 bandages and a revive...." '''Ollie Holds up his bag of knives, "Ah watcha worrin about?" Ollie stops... Ollie: "...wait..." Ollie points at himself, "I'm Ollie," turns and points to Petra, "Little miss here is Petra..." turns again and points to the guy that's been with them, "And you are...uh..." Ryhoki: ;looks at Ollie, "I'm Ryhoki Tanano. I don't get anal about mispronunciations or nick names, as long as it sounds like it's referring to me more-so than anyone else." Ollie attempts to say Ryhoki's name, "Rya-huu-key...Ryi-ho-kay..." Ryhoki nods, "Perfect, both of them. Is that a mart I see over there?" he says pointing to a building Ollie blinks and turns his head, "mmmaaaaaayyybee? Narrator: It is a very tall building, with a large screen midway up, which is playing the popular show, "Go Go Teruna!" about a lavender Braixen whom fights evil monsters. People seem to be going in and out of it. Large amounts of people, in fact. Narrator: It appears to be a shopping mall, Petra heads towards the building, stopping to glance up at the show..!! Ollie follows and heads towards the building Ryhoki lets Petra lead because he knows otherwise he'll just dash up each aisle and leave due to his lack of money. Petra heads inside, and looks around, curious as to where to head first. This......this was a rather large mall.... Narrator: The mall has many shops, including a pet store, several clothing stores, a gadget store, a toy store, and an expedition store. And a pharmacy. For good measure. Ollie '''looks for a directory. '''Narrator: There's a directory right at the entrance. Ryhoki is glad they all got into a mall even though they have weapons in their bags/pockets. Ryhoki feels very content with the security here. Narrator '''makes no comment. x3 '''Ollie looks at directory..."hmm...where to find pokeballs~" Petra decides to head to the nearest store first, but stops upon noticing that Ollie has looked at the directory. "...oh, right, that might be a good idea.." Narrator: '''There's a store called, "Jailbreakers; Specialty Pokeballs". Expedition stores are also known for having supplies for travelers, so that one might have some. '''Ollie: "Kay we should get some pokeballs right? Uh...here I guess." Ollie points to... closest place that looks like you can get pokeballs. Narrator: You find the Jailbreaker store first. There are several types of pokeballs lining the walls. It's a bit darker inside than in the rest of the mall, as the store has black walls and carpets and is primarily lit with blue lights. The man behind the counter is holding a screwdriver and fiddling with a pokeball of some sort. He doesn't say anything when you walk in. Petra: So spooky! Petra takes extra caution as she looks around. Ollie '''calls out to the man in at the counter, "Helloo~" '''Narrator: Without looking up, the man behind the counter replies, "Yeah? You need something?" Ollie 'walks up to the counter, "lookin for some pokeballs for catchin stuff.~" '''Narrator: '"Pokeballs are 300, Great balls 500, everything else that's unmodded costs 800." '''Ollie tilts his head in confusion "Unmodded?" Petra: "and....w...what about...beedrill..?" Petra asks, glancing up from the selection. "is there anything good for catching those..?" Ryhoki was surprised that the shop would charge a standard amount for special balls Ollie: "Oh yeah beedrill are a thing..." Ryhoki interjects. "Net ball." Narrator: At this he looks up, "Yeah. We're called Jailbreakers 'cause we specialize in modding pokeballs. The modded balls can have different effects. Sometimes they're better at catching certain things. Other times they make the pokemon inside better." Narrator: "And yeah, a net ball is probably what you'd need." Petra: "oh, I see....would Net balls 800 then....?" She puts out her money, counting up what she has. Narrator: They have every standard pokeball except master, sport, luxury, cherish, and park. "Yeah, 800." Petra: She looks over at the two of them. ".........we aren't going too far for our job, right...?" Ollie tilts his head, "Too far? I believe we are going to some farms..." Petra: "..in town, right..?" she questions further, as she begins to head over to where the net balls are placed. Ryhoki was not quite sure where the farms were, "Probably not too far, why?" Petra: "I might get a lot of these, then, if we don't need to worry too much on survival equipment yet..some regular pokeballs, too.." Ollie looks for where pokeballs and greatballs are. Narrator: '''You find them without much trouble. '''Ollie grabs 5 Pokeballs and 3 Greatballs and brings them to the counter "I guess I'll get these~" Ollie: "oh wait.." Narrator: "Hmm?" Ollie: "I think I may also get 1 net ball too" goes over and grabs a netball and returns. "there~" Narrator: The shopkeeper sighs, counting up the balls, and the money. He hands you a receipt, "Do you need a bag for these?" Ollie lifts up bag from stabee shoppe, "Nah, I'll stick em in this bag!" says with a grin Narrator: Alright then. The shopkeeper goes back to tinkering with the pokeball. Ollie walks back over to where the others are, "Well I got what I needed~" Petra: Eventually, Petra brings upppppp 3 net balls and 8 pokeballs...! "..these will do..." Narrator: '''Do you need a bag for that? '''Ryhoki tries not to think about how much these would cost if they were not in a mall. Petra: '''"s-sure.." she says, placing them on the counter. "Thanks.." '''Narrator: '''He rings them up, takes the money, bags 'em, and hands Petra her receipt. "Have a nice day," he says, without much enthusiasm. He goes back to working on the pokeball again. '''Petra heads out, without much else to say. Not a nice fellow, huh! But where to go next? She looks back at Ollie and Ryhoki, hoping for some pointers. Ryhoki tells them both to hold onto their receipts if they want to be reimbursed. he tries to figure out what the man is doing to the pokeball before leaving. Narrator: He seems to be taking it apart. Ollie: "hmm...should we stop by the pharmacy and expedition store? Or do you think we are all set?" Petra: "I've got a few left to spare...let's at least head to the pharmacy..you never know.." Ollie: "Okay~" Ollie heads off to what he thinks may be the direction where the pharmacy is Narrator: Thanks to his supreme knowledge of the directory, Ollie finds the pharmacy. Ryhoki tears himself away from watching the man fiddle with the pokeball to follow after the other two. Narrator: The front counters are stocked with several types of candy bars. There is a food aisle with Honey, Leftovers, Enriched Water, Super Soda Pop, Sparkling Lemonade, and MooMoo Milk. The pharmacy is also stocked with the standard medicines, but doesn't seem to have any herbal medicines. You can also buy baby food for 200. It also has bandages for 300. All of the things in this store are their standard price. Petra: After looking about....Petra will get revive X2, sparkling lemonade X2, and honey X1 Ollie: X2candy bar X2 Revives X3 water Ollie brings that all to the counter~ Shopkeep: That'll be 1175! Have a nice day! :) Ollie: "Thank you~" Narrator: The sun is setting by the time you all leave the mall. Which brings up the burning question; where will our heroes spend the night? Ollie waves at the sun setting," Oh goodbye sun! see you tomorrow~" Ryhoki realized the others might be getting tired, "My friend lives around here. I don't know if she has 3 beds, but she's got a fold out couch, if I recall correctly." Petra: Petra has been....zoning out a lot. "u...uh huh..." She's not really looking at either one of them. "......w..who's your friend..?" Ollie '''finishes waving goodbye to the sun, "Huh?" '''Ryhoki thinks, "She's a friend from school. She's pretty nice, but you do not want to talk to her about politics." Ollie: "Would your friend really mind you inviting strangers into her home?" Ollie points at Petra, "I mean little miss I can see being fine." Ryhoki shrugs, "She was raised out in the country where people are nice to eachother, or so I hear. I can't say for certain of course...' Ollie raises his eyebrow "Well...I suppose..." Ollie: "Little miss Petra would you like to go with...Rya...Ryoa...his friend's house?" Petra: At this point, Petra's rather.......aloof seeming. "I.....maybe, I mean......" she doesn't...really seem up for talking, oddly enough. Ollie '''looks at Petra dazing off..."Let's just get this one to bed...Where's your friend's house?" '''Ryhoki leads them to Melanie's house, which has an unchained bike out front. He knocks on the door a few times. Narrator: Who will answer the door? Find out next time in... POKEMON TABLETOP UNITED!!!! Narrator: Each of your trainers gains 1 exp! And of course.. o vo / Ryhoki: looks at Ollie, "I'm Kyhoki Tanano. I don't get anal about mispronunciations or nick names, as long as it sounds like it's referring to me more-so than anyone else." Ollie attempts to say Kyhoki's name, "Kya-huu-key...kyi-ho-kay..." Ryhoki nods, "Perfect, both of them. Is that a mart I see over there?" he says pointing to a building Ryhoki: I ment Ryhoki... I knew it looks wrong when I typed it x3x Category:Logs